Comfort Zone
by xxStephh
Summary: With a little help from each other, Tina and Artie are pushed from their comfort zones.
1. Ice Skating

**A/N: Ok so I had this idea playing around in my head for awhile. I've never written a fan fiction before, so enjoy...oh and please excuse the spelling errors. Written in Tina's POV.**

**  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Glee... I'm just one out of a million that wish they did own it.**

* * *

I woke up to a vibrating phone on the table, this person really wanted to die waking me up at 10am on a Saturday. My anger seemed to disappear when I saw that the message was from Artie, grabbing my phone I flipped open to reveal a text saying he was bored. Without thinking I punched the numbers on the keypad and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice rang

"Hey Artie!" I replied, sounding a little too enthusiastic

"Oh hey, did I wake you?" he questioned

"Yeh, but that's ok... I was just wondering, since you're bored whether you wanted to go ice-skating?" I questioned.

"Uh...Tina... I don't think that would be a very good idea, with me in the chair and all. Plus don't you remember my chair hates the ice." Artie replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry I'll be there to hang on to you. Trust me on this...Please?" I begged  
As soon as I said trust me, I felt like I had hit a sore spot in my heart. Maybe I should have picked another set of words... too late now. I noticed that Artie was thinking about the same thing as me because of the long silence after my last sentence.

"Okay... but if you leave me by myself in the middle of the rink, I will kill you." sighed Artie

"Yay! Ok. I'll meet you there in about half an hour." I said proudly

After the phone call, I ran around the house trying to gather all the necessary items I would need. I barely noticed how much time had passed until I glanced and saw that I should have left 10 minutes ago. Quickly I shoved my iPod in my bag and yelled out to my mother saying that I would be home later.

I ran pretty much all the way, stopping to catch my breath here and there. The music on my iPod was really up beat today, so it helped me pick up my pace and run all the way to the rink. By the time I got there Artie was waiting by the seats, I walked over there and laughed to myself about how cute he looked all warm and cosy in one of his many jumpers.

"Hey... ready?" I questioned

"Nope...well actually, I'm as ready as I will ever be." sighed Artie, I could see that he was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Ok, hang on let me put my skates on first."I grunted as I slid my foot into the skates trying to remember the last time I had them sharpened.

I skated around the rink for a few minutes before helping Artie onto the ice. The look in his face told me that I had really pushed him out of his comfort zone; I shrugged of the look hoping that it would all be worth it. People were all staring at us, which made both of us even more uncomfortable than we already were. By the time we adjusted ourselves on the ice, we didn't care on what people thought of us, we just wanted to have fun skating.

We glided at a slow but enjoyable pace, just weaving around people and laughing at all the people falling over. After awhile Artie and I went to sit down on the park bench because I was tired from pushing him around and because my feet were sore.

"I thought that my chair would start wigging out on me, like it usually does when I'm on ice." Stated Artie, which came out more as a question.  
"Yeh, but I'm here to hold onto you, and help your chair from charging at 60miles an hour." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw a bright smile on Artie's face.

"So... was it worth all the extra jumpers?" I commented

"Of course! I'm so glad you got me out of the house." said Artie

"No problem, anything for my best friend." I announced without even thinking.

"Tina... Thank you for everything. Thanks for taking me ice-skating and thank you for getting me out of my comfort zone." He admitted staring down at his hands

"Like I said no problem. Anything for you." I reassured Artie patting a hand on his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review =)? Sorry it is so short. Just out of curiosity... should I leave it here or should I continue?**


	2. Stage Fright

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed! =) It really made my day. The bold writing is Artie's and the italics is Tina's. This chapter is written in Artie's POV. Please excuse any spelling mistakes =)**

**Spoilers: If you haven't watched "Sectionals" yet... I would watch it. Not a major spolier though.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine...but the story line is =D**

* * *

It was after sectionals, when Mr Schuester strode in telling us that we were to perform in front of the school...again. I remember the last time we performed in front of the school...NOT GOOD! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tina straighten up and tense at the same time. I always knew she hated performing in front of big crowds; I would always try to calm her down by singing to her right before. After practice I waited in the choir room for Tina to gather up her things, so we could walk home together.

"Tee, are you ok?" I questioned, knowing the answer already.

"Artie, I can't go through with it again! Don't you remember the last time we performed in front of the WHOLE school? We had slushie facials at least twice a day for a WHOLE month!" replied a hyperventilating Tina.

Oh man I never forgot about that; never had my mother done so much washing in her life!

"But Tee... your forgetting one important thing since the last time we performed!" I smiled remembering out triumphant win at sectionals.

"What is that? We have the Cheerios top dog? We have the guy with guns?" Tina replied sarcastically.

"No. We won at sectionals! They jocks can't say anything, because the one and only time they won, they had Kurt on the team." I laughed

"One problem, I have very bad stage fright and it's even worse when I perform in front of people I know and will taunt me about it. That's why I love singing background, nobody can hear me if I stuff up." Admitted Tina

"It's going to be ok! I'll be there to help you before we go on." I reassured her.

* * *

Friday's glee practice didn't even help Tina's stage fright at all. Mr Schuester decided that it was Tina's turn to shine, saying that she would be performing True Colours.

"M-M-Mr Schuester, I-I don't think that would be a v-very good idea. Like Rachel s-said I'm not ready to sing in front of e-everyone yet." She was really nervous, because she even stuttered on a few words. I know the stutter isn't fake when Tina is nervous, because she told me herself that she really does have a speech impediment when she's nervous.

"No, Tina it's not true! Ok maybe it was a few months ago, but you've really grown since then. Plus I get the spotlight all the time so one song isn't going to bother me anymore!" Rachel stated while smiling at Tina.

"Girl, if you don't perform that I will take you to the carpet." Mercedes threatened

"Tina we are all here to support you, and Mr Schue is going to help you sound even better." I assured her.

"Ok, I'll do it." Smiled Tina, I could tell she was happy at all the support she was getting.

* * *

That night I thought of the most brilliant idea, I could have Tina sing in front of my family. There was one problem though... how am I going to get her to agree with me. I think I'll just ask her first, I mean there is nothing to lose right?

I flipped open my phone and started texting, even though it was late at night... she would probably get it in the morning.

**Hey, do you wanna come over tomorrow? I think I might just have the thing to help your stage fright.**

Placing the phone on the table, I was falling asleep when I heard the vibrating of the table followed by a familiar message tone.

_Yeah sure, I'll be at your place at around 10._

The next morning I told my family over breakfast that Tina would be coming over, and asked them if they could help out with my plan. Thankfully they all agreed to help out, when they learnt that they would finally be able to hear Tina sing.

When the doorbell rang, I wheeled myself to open it while my family sat in the living room waiting for Tina to begin.

"Tee, I know how to help your stage fright." I explained as we slowly headed towards the living room

"How?" Tina asked slowly biting down on her lip.

"By singing to my family." I announced just as we reached the living room

"Oh gosh...o-okay...I'll do it if it helps me." Tina looked scared as she went to sit on the stool placed in front of everyone.

Without thinking, Tina closed her eyes and drew in air before she started her solo.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you feel so small_

All my problems just melted away when I heard the first phrase, now I get why people use the word melted when describing something

_But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's __why I love you__  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

Tina's one-on-one with Mr Schue must really be paying off because she is sounding better than ever!

_Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there_

The confidence is really starting to show now; the smile on her face makes me go bright red.

_And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

The whole family burst into applause after the last word finished. They all said she was the best they had heard in a long time. Tina was really starting to become more confident in herself now that she knew other people approved.

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around Tina was nervous about performing again, so I sang to her right before we were due to go on stage. I could see that with every sentence I sang Tina was beginning to calm down.

The performance had been a hit, even though we weren't selling smut at the assembly. We all walked off stage without fruit in our hair, or drenched with various kinds of slushies. That performance made both Tina and I feel accomplished. While backstage Tina ran towards me looking as if she had to tell me something.

"Artie thank you so much! You really help me gain self confidence." Tina gushed

"Oh stop... it was nothing. I'd help you with anything." I replied slightly blushing

Next thing I know Tina leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, making my slight blush turn a bright red.

* * *

**Reviews please? =)**


End file.
